


I need somebody

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Demisexual Character, Family Issues, I promise, M/M, Panic Attacks, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, There will be fluff, a few of the members are just mentioned, dont let yourself fool by the tags it isnt actually that bad, eventual mentions of underage drinking, kinda rushed, kinda??, or they may appear later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: "Don't you know? He hates his family, his family hates him. There isn't a reason. It's just there."Or:The one in which Minho learns to love again.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my Ffs from Wattpad!  
> (I live in Europe and apparently article 13 will be a thing and I don't want my Stories to dissapear forever so I'm cross-posting every story I've ever written on Wattpad lol)  
> ANYWAYS, enjoy reading!

It's never been any different for Minho.  
He'd never experienced the feeling of love in his home.  
The old, dilapidated house he lived in for years, was always drowned in screaming and noises of things breaking.

He didn't particularly love his family, to say at least.  
Minho always wondered if there were people, who lived in peace with their families, who actually were happy with how their parents or siblings were treating them.

Because if so, how?

"Minho! Get your lazy ass down here and do the fucking dishes! I've told you thousands of times already, the dishes don't do themselves!" his mother yelled, all the way to the attic, where his room was located.  
"Shut the fuck up, I already did them yesterday! It's Haeils turn today!" Minho yelled back, annoyed, since said boy was trying to do his homework.  
Haeil, his older brother, yelled something that sounded like:  
"I don't fucking care if it's my turn, you do it!", which Minho ignored as he continued doing his homework.

Suddenly his door bursted open, just to reveal his father who was probably drunk again.

"What's the matter? Something pissing you off again?" Minho sighed, closing his math book, to look at the older male.  
"No, listen to me, you ungrateful brat. I'm leaving for a business trip in Chicago. I'll b back in six months. If you haven't left my house yet by then, I'll single-handedly throw you out myself!" the male yelled, slamming the door shut without anything else to say.  
Minho sighed.  
Finally, fucking finally, he was alone again.  
He always hated his family.  
Minho didn't know why, it was just there.  
But he had a assumption, to say it like that.  
And it seemed like his family hated him as well.  
Ever since he was able to think, he was always yelled at, and only got the care he needed to survive, which meant food, water, sleep.  
It felt like his 'parents' didn't even want him in the first place.

In school, he was one of the best students, since he always spent his time studying instead of things like playing football or anything similar like that.  
He also only had a few friends. The only person who wanted to accompany him was Seungmin, since the cute boy liked to hang out with Minho, with his six other friends, who were going under the name Stray Kids.  
As he took a look at the clock, he realised it would be midnight soon. He was thinking too much again.  
He got up from his desk and changed into his pyjamas, before he slipped into his bed, falling into a deep, restless sleep.

•••

The next time he woke up, the sun has already risen, and God, he was sure he slept in way worse than he expected.  
He looked at his phone and sighed in defeat.  
9 o'clock. He was nearly two hours late.  
He got up, dressed himself, brushed his teeth, got his backpack, put his shoes and jacket on and left.  
He wasn't running to school though, since he only walked 5 minutes there anyways.

Once he entered the school ground, he was stopped by a boy with silver-ish hair.  
"Excuse me, but do you know where classroom 207c is? I'm new here and I kind of got lost..." the boy sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Minho thought for a moment. If he wasn't wrong, which he definitely wasn't, he had his English class there now.  
"Yeah, you must be in my class then. I've got to head to the same room now. But, aren't you a little bit late?" Minho questioned the other.  
"Oh... I overslept I guess? I was sick the week before I transferred to this school and I still haven't really recovered yet." the other sighed, coughing harshly as he ended his sentence.  
"I see. Don't worry, our English teacher is nice. Most of the times." Minho explained, earning a confused (and fucking cute) look from the mysterious boy he just met.  
"But may I ask why you are only showing up here now, uhhh-" the boy asked, stopping, since he didn't know Minhos name.  
"Minho. Lee Minho." he explained, smiling a little bit.  
"Ah, Minho! I'm Chan! But you can call me Chris if you'd prefer that!" the boy, Chan, answered cutely. He seemed very exited because he met a new friend already.  
"Oh, I stayed up too late again. Thinking and stuff, you know?" Minho explained, as he began walking to the classroom both of them needed to go to.

"And also, may I ask if you're from overseas? Your accent is kind of very, very present." Minho picked up their conversation once again and looked at the other, who looked at him in confusion, once again.  
"My what?" he asked and looked down his body, still not getting what Minho meant.  
Definitely from overseas, he thought to himself.  
"Your accent. You know, when you speak?" Minho tried to explain, as he didn't know how to describe the word any different.  
"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I'm from Australia, and I'm still having difficulties with understanding the language, even though I've been living here for 10 years already..." Chan explained, scratching his head in the process.  
"Oh, no, it's okay, don't worry! I've got no problem with that! Actually, I think there's also a kid in my class from Australia, who isn't fluent in Korean yet..." Minho calmed the other down, as they were reaching their destination.

Once Minho knocked and opened the door carefully, he saw Mrs Park, their English teacher, staring at him, anticipating an explanation as to why he was late.  
"I'm sorry, Mrs Park, I overslept because I was doing my homework until it was late in the night." he explained, getting a satisfied nod from said teacher.  
"And who is this? Our new student?" Mrs Park asked and pointed to Chan, awkwardly standing behind Minho.  
"Oh, him? Yeah, I picked him up on the hallway, he was kind of lost." Minho laughed as he brought Chan closer.  
"Hey! That's absolutely not true! I was just testing you!" said male answered, earning a knowing grin from the other boy.  
"Okay boys, I got it, Minho, please take your seat. Okay everyone! Listen here, we've got a new student, and I expect you to be nice to him! Please, introduce yourself!" Mrs Park smiled at Chan, who nervously said the sentences he rehearsed for the last two hours, before he met Minho.  
"Hey, my name is Chan, I'm 19 years old and I'm from Australia. I hope we can be friends!" he introduced himself and smiled shyly.  
"Mate?! You're from Australia?! Me too!" a voice, most likely to be Felix, yelled, before he dabbed non-stop, until another boy shut said Australian up.  
"Thanks, Chan. Please take a seat. There's a free seat next to Minho." Mrs Park smiled, totally ignoring Felix, as Chan made his way to Minho.  
"Long time no seen, stranger." Minho joked as he freed the, now taken, seat.  
"Mr Lee I know that getting a new student is really exciting, but please pay attention to my lesson now." Mrs Park warned Minho, still smiling.  
Said boy nodded and opened his textbook.

 

~timeskip to lunchtime~

As the bell finally opened lunchtime, the students ran out of their classes to the cafeteria, to meet their friends, eat or just chill.  
"Hey, Minho Hyung! I see you finally decided to come here!" Seungmin grinned, as he seated himself besides the older, who just hummed in agreement.  
"Have you been staying up late again? Hyung, you really should turn your brain off." Seungmin mumbled as he began eating his lunch.

Just then Minho realised he forgot to pack his own.

"Uh... Seungminnie... would you mind sharing? I kind of forgot to pack lunch." Minho sighed and shook his head.  
"No, I don't mind. Eat what you want to, my mom packed too much anyways."  
With that said, Minho grabbed a Mochi and began eating.  
After a little while, when they both finished Seungmins lunch, they talked about the new student in Minhos class.  
"And he's like, super cute and charming? I don't know." Minho stated, finishing the cocoa milk he managed to buy from the little money he had with him.  
"Oh... Is someone crushing on the new guy already?" Seungmin chuckled and lightly punched Minho on the shoulder.  
"Ouch, stop bullying me!" Minho whined, as he rubbed the spot he was hit on.  
"You're such a kid, sometimes I actually think I'm the older one here." Seungmin sighed.

"And to answer your question, no, I don't have a crush on Chan! I'm not gay!" Minho defended himself and walked out of the cafeteria.

Seungmin followed the older and mumbled:  
"Not gay my ass, Minho. Not gay my ass."


	2. Is anyone there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' background story on how Channie and Woojinnie met in middle school.  
> (Explanation on how they know each other is in the chapter)

###### 3rd Person POV

When the last lesson finally ended, Minho left the school building slowly, not yet wanting to go home. He was in his own world, thinking about things, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
He turned around, just to see Chan smiling at him.  
"Hey, so, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out? Maybe go to the coffee shop that opened not to long ago?" the silver haired boy asked Minho, sheepishly.  
"Huh? Um, I'd love to, but... I need to head home, do homework and stuff... maybe tomorrow?" Minho smiled, apologically, as he waited for Chans reaction.  
"Oh, that's fine, I guess... Maybe I could help you with your homework?" Chan tried again, looking hopefully.  
"No, sorry. I'd rather do it by myself. Thanks anyways!" Minho declined and continued:  
"I need to go now. See you tomorrow?"  
"Sure, sure. No problem. See you!" Chan replied, still smiling.  
With that being said, Minho left him behind.  
"Don't worry, he's always like this. He just hasn't gotten used to getting a new friend yet." a voice said, scaring Chan.  
"Wow, no need to be scared, Chan. It's just me!" no other than Woojin said, laughing at how much of a scaredy-cat Chan was sometimes.  
"Woojin, that's not funny at all. Stop laughing at me." Chan murmured, still regaining from the shock.  
"Well, shouldn't you, maybe, follow Minho?" Woojin questioned the older, now looking serious.  
"What?"  
"Don't you know? He hates his family, his family hates him. There isn't a reason. It's just there." Woojin explained, still standing on the same spot as when he scared Chan first, shrugging.  
"What do you mean?" Chan tried to understand the situation, but definitely didn't.  
"Well, there's a rumour going around school. The rumour says that his parents always fight because of him. I also heard that they didn't even want him in the first place..." Woojin tried to explain the best he could.  
Chan couldn't believe his ears.  
How could one not like Minho?! He was cute, kind and straight up - just adorable.  
Yeah, Chan was gay, and open about it, that's why he had to transfer schools by the way, and he really thought highly about Minho. Even if they just met today.  
"Hey, earth to Chan?" Woojin laughed and shoved the younger lightly.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was in thoughts." Chan explained and smiled at the older.  
"I'm wondering about what you were thinking." Woojin remarked, sarcasm clearly noticeable in his voice.  
"Hey! If you're referring to Minho, nu-uh! I was thinking about homework!" Chan defended himself, a poor attempt, he noted to himself.  
"Yeah, sure. As if you'd ever think about homework. You already didn't do that in middle school."  
Yeah, Chan and Woojin have known each other for a while already, even before Chan transferred here.  
Which, basically, was because they were neighbours, and that for ten years straight.

 

★·.·'¯'·.·★Flashback★·.·'¯'·.·★

 

Chan just moved here from Sydney not too long ago, and he was already in trouble. Some guys taller than Chan blocked his way on his way to the schoolyard.  
"Hey, you! You're the new kid, right?" the tallest one asked, cornering Chan in an area where the teachers weren't able to see them. Chan looked at the taller, confused, before looking down on the floor in shame. Why couldn't he just understand what people were saying?   
"Kid, why won't you answer my question? Are you deaf?" another boy asked him and shoved the short boy onto the ground.  
"No, I-I am... n-not flu-fluent in Korean y-yet..." he tried to defend himself, without any way of getting out of the situation. The bullies only grinned at the younger's attempt of talking himself out of not answering.  
"Well, too bad, little one. How about we give you a little lesson on how to respect elders." another teen grinned and grabbed Chans collar.  
The young boy winced and tried to free himself, without success.  
"Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" Chan yelled in English, since he wasn't able to think in Korean at the moment. Only then it really dawned on him what he brought himself into.  
He was in danger.  
His cries for help weren't understood, he had no one on his side to help him.  
When Chan was about to black out, he heard a voice yelling in their direction, but he understood nothing the voice said.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be picking on people your size? How pathetic." a voice chimed in, causing the grip on Chans collar to loosen up.  
"What did you say? Didn't your parents teach you how to respect your elders?!" the first one spoke up, once more and walked to the boy who interrupted the bullies.  
"What? Sure they did. But I don't respect bullies like you! Now let the boy go. You heard what he said, he's not fluent in Korean! It's not his fault he can't reply to you!" the boy, who looked around Chans age, shooed the bullies away, who, surprisingly, let go of Chan and disappeared with a loud chorus of "We'll get you kid! You'll see!".

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked Chan, slowly, so he could understand the boy.  
"Y-yes... thanks for hel-helping me..." Chan stuttered and bowed to the boy.  
"No need to be formal. My name's Woojin. What about your name?" Woojin asked Chan, waiting for an answer patiently.  
"Chris... my name is Chris... But you c-can call me Chan, if that's easier for you..."  
"Okay, Chan it is, then! How about we go and eat something?" Woojin suggested and smiled at the boy in front of him.  
"Oh... s-sure, I guess?" Chan kept on stuttering.  
"Aw, you're cute. I'll keep you, Chan!" Woojin laughed and hugged the kid.  
"B-but I need to go b-back to my mama..." Chan said and looked at Woojin with big eyes.  
"Gosh, Channie! I'm just joking! I'll keep you as a friend! May I?" Woojin smiled, still hugging the other.  
"Friend?" Chan asked, seemingly confused.  
"Well, you know... A person you're really close with, who you'd tell everything." Woojin explained, unsure of how to describe the word.  
"Oh, yes! Please be my friend!" Chan laughed and freed himself out of Woojins hug, to jump around in a excited manner.

And that's how their friendship began.

 

★·.·'¯'·.·★EoF★·.·'¯'·.·★

 

"Chan?! Have you been dreaming again? I've asked you the same thing about twenty times already!" Woojin finally managed to snap the younger out of his trance, looking at him, worriedly.  
"Oh, I just remembered how everything started between us..." Chan sighed, smiling.  
"Ah, yeah. The times when you still stuttered. I'm slightly sad that you don't really stutter anymore. It was kinda cute." Woojin laughed at the younger boy, who blushed furiously at the memories.  
"We both know that was back then, when Korean wasn't one of the things I was good at!" Chan defended himself, now sulking.  
"But to come back to the point... Why are Minhos parents like this? Did he ever tell you anything?" Chan now questioned, turning his emotions round 360 degrees.  
"No one knows, Chan. I think not even Seungmin, Minhos best friend, knows anything." Woojin answered, sadness fading into his voice.  
"Do you think we should help him?" Chan asked, once again, walking in cycles.  
"We should. But I don't think we actually can." Woojin retorted, shrugging.

"What are you guys planning? A culprit?! I wanna be part of it!" someone suddenly interrupted, scaring the hell out of Chan.  
"Felix! Stop scaring the new boy, God damn it!" another voice joined in, and Woojin knew too well who was joining into their planning.  
"I'm sorry, he's very dumb and my best friend. My name's Jisung, and that's Felix. You're Chan, right?" Jisung explained, getting more excited second by second.  
"Okay, first of all, both of you are dumb, and secondly, we're not planning a culprit! We are trying to help Minho!" Woojin stopped the two chatterboxes before anyone would get a stupid idea.  
"But Hyung! We want to help too! Can we?" Felix grimaced at Jisungs poor attempt of doing aegyo, while Woojin fake gagged. The younger stilled his actions and stared at Woojin in utter disapointment.  
"Come on! My aegyo isn't that bad!" Jisung now complained, pouting at the older, who immediately stopped the gagging.  
"Yeah, we got it. Let's get to planning. My house, now. Also, call the others." Woojin finally gave in, starting to head to the direction, in which his house was located, while Jisung and Felix phoned their friends to inform them of their plans.  
And Chan? He was following them, having the same thought over and over again.

'How can we help Lee Minho?'


End file.
